The Big Reveal
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Ron makes a discovery that just might change everything. RW/HG lil bit of happy fluff.


**Author's Note: I have nothing good to say and therefore I will say nothing at all!**

 **Prompts**

 **QLFC -** Round 3

Chaser 2: Write about a Truth that is accidentally found out

(dialogue) "You don't have a choice. It's do or die."

(quote) You don't have to live forever. You just have to live. - Natalie Babbit, Tuck . . Everlasting

(flavour) Cinnamon

 **FRIENDS Challenge -** TOW The Dozen Lasagnes

Write about a pregnancy.

 **Disney Character Challenge -** Caterpillar

Write about someone who knows a lot, but does not choose to reveal this knowledge.

 **Percy Jackson Characters Challenge -** Tyson

Write about a child.

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

The Big Reveal

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He flashed a smile at Harry's enquiring look to show his friend that nothing important was wrong, he'd just drank a bit too much of his mother's tea. Ron glanced at Molly Weasley, who was beaming proudly from her chair, and smiled. She'd come on so much in the past few years after everything that had happened.

"In that situation though, you don't have a choice. It's do or die."

Ron sputtered a laugh at his ever dramatic little sister. "Honestly, Gin. I didn't realise it was so cut throat in the Harpies."

"Well, Ronald, it's an important job. If you don't make that shot in that moment then you could forfeit the whole game! Just because those Cannons couldn't score a goal even if they levitated it through the hoop!"

"Now, now," Molly interjected casting a stern glance at her children. "I'll not have this horrible bickering. I don't get to see you all enough as it is. Especially now you have this little terror keeping you busy." Molly cuddled little baby James closer to her and Ginny softened as she looked at her infant son.

He was only 5 months old. Still chubby and cute with deep green eyes and a shock of ginger hair. Beside Ginny, Harry looked proudly down at his son. Ron couldn't help the pang of jealousy that stung him in that moment. He knew he shouldn't be resentful of his best friend and little sister in their familial bliss but as he looked at their little family he felt as if he could cry. All Ron had ever wanted was a family to be proud of, but he and Hermione had been married 3 years now with no little one in sight.

Ron mumbled his excuses as the various family members cooed over the little bundle of joy and slipped out of the front room. The comforting scent of cinnamon cookies followed him as he ascended the rickety staircase of his childhood home, his hand ghosting over the dents and scratches in the wooden bannister. How many of these had been created by him, or Fred, or George? Coming from a big family had meant always having someone to play with. He'd like that for his children.

Despite the familiar surroundings and the healing of time, there were still open wounds on the walls of this house. Where once had hung family pictures had now been replaced with beautiful landscapes and inspirational quotes. She still found it too hard to look at their family whole. So did Ron really.

On the first landing, Ron noticed a new picture hung on the wall. In flowing script a new quote:

'You don't have to live forever. You just have to live.'

For a reason he couldn't quite explain, Ron felt suddenly overwhelmed. Tears pricked at his eyes as he ducked quickly into the bathroom. For a moment he stared hard at himself in the mirror, before grabbing a tissue and wiping at his eyes. He didn't need to let his mother know he had been crying.

With a deep breath, he turned to throw the tissue in the bin, and froze. Something in the depths of the wastebasket, almost hidden beneath a layer of tissue Ron saw the smooth curve of something plastic. On some sixth sense instinct, he reached past the tissue and drew the object out of the bin.

For a second Ron really wasn't sure what he was looking at. It was a small, round, plastic disk about the size of his palm. He flipped it over to reveal a button which he pressed. With an audible click, the disk opened and an image was projected from within. It read:

'Scan complete. 2-3 weeks pregnant. Expected due date: October. Congratulations!'

Initially, Ron couldn't breathe. A hot band of emotion he couldn't identify constricted around his lungs, but in the next second he was out of the bathroom and thundering down the stairs. He burst into the sitting room and stood panting in the doorway.

Ron held out the disk which was still displaying its message. "Who?" he managed to croak out.

Everyone in the room watched him with wide eyes.

"Ron! Where did you find that?"

"How did you know?"

Hermione and Ginny spoke loudly over each other, panic evident in each voice. Harry and Molly gasped as the two women looked at each other slowly.

"Is that your test, Hermione?" Ginny asked carefully regarding the other woman.

"Is it yours?"

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Harry asked.

Ron watched the four people. He was still utterly confused. All he wanted to know was who was pregnant. Was it Hermione? Would he finally be getting a baby of his own?

"Oh, girls," Molly gasped clasping one hand to her mouth. She seemed close to tears.

Just as Ron was about to ask what the hell was going on Hermione and Ginny erupted from their seats and ran towards each other. They were shouting and laughing; hugging and crying and ended up making so much noise that James began to squawk in protest.

Hearing her baby, Ginny disentangled herself from Hermione and scooped up her son. "You're going to have a new baby brother or sister," she told him and Ron felt his heart drop as his hand fell limply to the side. "And, a new baby cousin."

Ginny shot Ron an impish look as she let the implications of that statement settle in. Ron looked at his wife who, for the first time ever, was looking at him as if she was scared. "Ron?" she asked, her voice small and shaking.

"You're pregnant?" he whispered. She nodded carefully. Ron stumbled forward and took Hermione in his arms kissing every bit of her face and hands he could get at. "Oh Hermione," he whispered, "you have made me so happy."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
